Talk:Ujadani
Has anybody here actually seen these bugs? I have and it would be nice if someone can take a picture of them I would do it but I dont have the equipement for it.--Goolix 17:50, 31 July 2006 (UTC) Ahem...User:Roboashura didn't you say you had a camera or something? ;-) The Pikmin God 13:13, 1 August 2006 (UTC) thanks dicordance--Goolixburp!!! 21:56, 1 January 2007 (UTC) These creatures actually lunge at the pikmin, and after a while, THEN they are poisoned. So They latch onto the pikmin like pikmin would on a Bulborb, except that these things are on the side, and the ones that miss turn back to do it again. I also think that the males are the ones who lunge AND chase to get the pikmin, and when a pikmin attacks at an area where there are little bugs and the other area has a lot of them, then after a moment, the bugs then LITERALY swarm to that area with the pikmin. Could these be a lower, unevolved form of pikmin? I also think that they have a 30 day migration period, which is why every 30 days they return, it would explain a lot. O yes, my method of getting PLENTY of sprays and not exceed the limit quickly so try to get like 20 pikmin to come there, and use somewhere between 1 and 4. Also, when the day is almost over, and plenty are still left, use ALL the pikmin if there are sprays left on the 10 second countdown, then use the glitch to assorb the nectors faster. You can use this day for getting sprays, and if you REALLY need sprays, then double absorb the sprays, my choise for absorbing twice are Ultra-Bitter sprays, as chances are, they will be used the most (necters soon will become a problem, so you COULD leave a Captain at the entrance to the Hole of Heroes while the second Captain can stay down, take the Pikmin, take them to the Withering Blowhog, then after they are deflowered, throw them back up to the FIRST Captain, have them drink the nectar, Rinse and Repeat). After they are all dead and the day isn't over, BUT you still need sprays, return to the Onions, and get 100 pikmin. Then go to the berries, but If a large and maximum sized mold is growing, use an Ultra-Spicy Spray to destroy them. Learner 14:28, 16 February 2008 (UTC) If they do attack show us.Prof. 22:08, 8 March 2008 (UTC) ;) I just noticed these are the only insects in Pikmin that have six legs.Omepha 10:49, 25 August 2008 (UTC) You make a good point Omepha, most ether have four legs(ex:Cannon Beatles, Anode Beatles, Flint Beatles ect) and some none at all(ex:Snich Bugs, Sheargubs). :Well, the Titan Dweevil has six, but to be fair, I'm pretty sure Dweevils were supposed to be of arachnid descent. ::So mention it? I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. :::I don't think so. Remember actually that the e-Reader card calls them ticks (not just the name, but in the first sentence too). Speaking of which, where are we on getting that card translated? I saw that the GamwFAQs thread was locked because of age. Anyone here know somebody who can translate it? ::::I don't think anyone wants to help. I don't have good contact with anyone who speaks Japanese, though I know of a few people. hey guys, i might not have been here a while, but thats no reason to forget that i dicifered the name on the pictures talk page. :Errr... Green I think your sentence is... off... I think you meant to italacize (Sppln?) know? Errrr... are we still talking about the 6 legs thing...? I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. :Rocky, a little humility wouldn't kill you.... Besides, your translation wasn't more than a translation of the individual characters as words themselves, not the words they make when combined with each other. Also, Crystal, if they really are ticks like the card says, then the only thing remarkable about them having six legs would be that they're missing a pair just like every other bug in the game, since ticks have eight legs. I was differentiating between knowing a person and knowing of a person. :Jimbo: *Cough* Bulborb Larva Green: Oh, Right I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::Yeah? o_o :::No legs... If they were missing a pair apperantly most larval creatures have two legs... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::::...I didn't mean every every creature. @ above: sorry JJ, i was rude. :Oh right. I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Well some might be insects such as a dweevil, They're other 2 legs might have evolved into the feelers around there mouth (if they even are feelers) or the cannon beetles might have very small or small consealed legs, such as how spiders conseal there *shudder* fangs. and the beady long legs, it says that it is insectoid, that doesnt mean that its an insect, it could just be an animal that grew an exoskeleton. The shear diversity of species can even give us an insect with gills that has traded 2 of its legs for fins or something else like a jet. :True, but the Japanese name of these things calls them "ticks" or "mites," which I'm sure we'll add to the page as soon as that card ends up getting translated.... 19:02, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Maybe someone could hire a translater.--Prof. 19:28, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :We're been looking for one. I've shown the card to a friend online, and she knows someone who she thinks could probably translate it, so I'm just waiting to hear from her. 06:16, 30 January 2009 (UTC) they're POSSIBLY Aphids. :Aphids are not Bright Orange (Green) I Ment EVOLVED Aphids. Well, I highly doubt its evolved aphids, creatures can change colors relatively quick, but it still takes many generations and sometimes a need for it; even if they were evolved, by that time most of the food would have rotted away. (Unless of course humans are still alive on the planet, we just never encounter them).--Prof. 19:48, 16 June 2009 (UTC) My question is why they didn't just put it in the Piklopedia. It would have hurt anything, would it? Anyway, my sisters know A LOT of Japanese, and according to one of them, their name doesn't translate to anything. But what I noticed was that the 2 first characters are the same as the first 2 on the Female and Male Sheargrub. But that's when I looked at the Japanese name of the Shearwig. It turns out that the LAST 2 characters are the same as the last 2 on the Male and Female. So that must mean that those 2 characters were translated to Shear. But Shear doesn't appear in the Secret Insects name. All I can conclude to this is that if it had a name in American, it would have Grub in it. We can also tell that it is related to the Sheargrubs. Another thing is that it looks like a Sheargrub, too. If I were to call it anything, I would call it a Sheargrub Larva.--Ymmot392 16:56, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Just to tell you guys I'm pretty damn sure the burrow nits resemble ticks its just that the burrow nits are larger 22:23, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Doodlebugs? The trivia says that this insects are the juvenile form of thr Cloaking Burrownit. However, the Doodlebug article says they're young Doodlebugs. :Both are speculation, so I removed both. Sure, they emit poisons, but they look completely different to any other Pikmin enemies. :Ok! My sister can read a little bit of japanese so I asked her to translate the card. She only got the name though. Apparently it's called a Ujadani in japanBanjobug 21:45, May 17, 2010 (UTC)Banjobug :Well, that doesn't say much about its species, but we could put it in the article. :A friend of mine in Japan confirmed the name Ujadani. Also he said that the first sentence is These ticks can found everywhere. That was about all he could get.Banjobug 20:33, May 18, 2010 (UTC)Banjobug ::Yeah, Ujyadani, and apparently "dani" means tick. Best of luck finding a translation of the entire card. 00:15, May 19, 2010 (UTC) If anyone could find a way to type Japanese characters, they could go to http://translate.reference.com/translate Redradish 19:40, May 21, 2010 (UTC) I speak an amount of Japanese and can confirm that the e-card says Ujyadani, and that dani means tick, or that type of insect. I'll ask my Japanese friend about the rest when I get my chance. Also, I think that these creatures may be juvenile mitites. They could be holding nectar that their parents gave them to sustain them before they grow fully. I don't suppose there's a secret Piklopedia page for them? TheYellowPikmin :SPECULATION NOT ALLOWED >.< ::A real translation would be really great. New Question I have a question: The official artwork of the Ujadani looks like crap. Is anyone sure that's official artwork, because that does not look like official artwork from Pikmin, or from any game for that matter. 02:34, May 31, 2012 (UTC) That is what I found. It looks like any piece of Pikmin Official Art, even if it is a bit weird. --Thenewguy34(Other) 10:05, May 31, 2012 (UTC)